Masks and Truths
by Bizerko-Kittykins
Summary: based off oneshot 'Masks' Kaiba finds that in the new calm of his life, he's ignored much: his relationship with his brother...his feelings... Toonshipping and Stepshipping
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: ToonShipping (Kaiba/Pegasus), StepShipping (Noa/Mokuba)

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately (probably fortunately for most), do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Important note at bottom.**

Kaiba strode down the corridor, each footfall making clear his anger. How could he even _think_ that he would get away with this? There was just no way that Kaiba would take this sitting down. Abandoning him with hundreds of guests in a house not his own, at a dinner that hadn't even been his idea. Mingling, dancing, alcohol…Yes, what a wonderful partner.

And Kaiba would not stand for it. There was no way that Pegasus would get away with this one.

And, to speak of the madman, Kaiba now had no clue as to how he could actually find his way around the labyrinth that he tried to pass off as a house, because the blue-eyes was completely and utterly lost now…

Knowing that he was lost but unwilling to turn back, he was about to turn a corner when he noticed a door that was slightly ajar. He walked up to it and pushed it open farther, needing only a second to confirm that, yes, this was where Pegasus had gone off to.

It took him two to really get a look at the room within.

The room was dark, even with the drapes pulled completely back. The madman sat on the windowsill, facing the full moon, stars, and sea, glass of wine hanging softly from one hand. The pale moonlight shone on silver hair and lightly tanned skin. The sight was really something. He couldn't have torn his eyes away, no matter how much he wanted to.

But the thing that really got him was the mood coming from the man. This sobering calm…Kaiba felt tempted to deny that what he was looking at could even _be_ the same Pegasus J. Crawford that he knew.

Where was the ridiculous laugh, the over-the-top-smile, the groan worthy puns? And he had thought it out of place when he came in in a decent tux as opposed to that horrid red suit…

But, truly, the look in that almond-coloured eye…Pegasus wasn't actually looking out the window. No, his eye and his mind were both miles, and maybe years, away. A slight frown tug at the man's lips. If Kaiba had believed in a God, he would have sworn to it that he'd never seen a more fascinating sight.

But, the moonlight aside, he strived to remember why he had come through the haze in his mind. The party…yes. Pegasus had abandoned him with all those guests he had at the party. He stepped back a few steps. He took a breath, pulling himself. Putting his mask back in place. He stepped forward forcefully, slamming his palm on the door. It swung and hit the wall. Pegasus jumped visibly.

He flipped around to look at him. When he saw Kaiba, his face relaxed, Kaiba could almost see the other's mask slip over his face. The other gave a low laugh. "Kaiba-boy, we are very lucky you didn't make me drop this." Another laugh…it didn't sound it but, nervously? "So what is it that you came all the way here, hmm?"

Kaiba's voice was carefully cold. "You ran off and left me to handle _your_ guests. Go do it yourself." He turned and began to walk down the hallway.

Pegasus was now at the doorway. "What? No 'Hello, Pegasus,' No 'So, what made you leave'?" There was a pause, then footsteps heading away. Pegasus tossed over his shoulder, "You're headed entirely the wrong way, by the way. That way only leads to more bedrooms and, eventually, a dead end." _Damn_.

Kaiba easily enough caught up to Pegasus's strolling pace. They entered the main area and music flooded them. The live violins, singing…if nothing else, Pegasus knew how to entertain. Pegasus was soon drawn away to talk with several of the guests, either over business or the party. Kaiba had successfully managed to cold-shoulder the most of them from trying to talk to him earlier and now was able to just stand, secluded from the group against a wall, the music now just barely loud.

His mind had nothing to think on. He was trying hard to stay in the now, but had no real now to be in. His eyes, unthinkingly, followed Pegasus. A young lady, probably the daughter of a business partner, was being twirled around the floor by him, long skirt curling about her legs. They caught her leg and she tripped, falling against his chest. She had a big smile, and…a look in her eyes. Almost predatory. Wasn't she smart enough to know he wouldn't fall for her? Pegasus killed coldly and plotted heatedly. He would know her trick.

And yet, he just caught her and helped her to straighten up before finishing the dance, smile intact. A kind of burn set in Kaiba's chest. Why didn't he call the girl out? She was obviously one of those. One of those that came to these things looking for a wealthy man to trap and marry. Couldn't he tell? It irritated Kaiba. No matter his own distain for the man, he knew that Pegasus was smarter than that.

Pegasus entertaining a man-trap…It annoyed him. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, bitterness setting in the bottom of his stomach. The dance eventually ended. Pegasus and the girl broke apart and smiling, chatted a moment. Then Pegasus waved, turned, and left. The girl looked a little taken aback by the abrupt leaving. Kaiba could have laughed.

In fact, he did. Quietly and briefly, but he did. Pegasus turned and looked at him, before walking over. He gave the younger a confused look. "Well, well. Kaiba-boy…have you been standing over here all along? A shame. You should be out there dancing. Young and rich as you are, you'd think that the girls would be crowding you. Guess you scare them." He laughed, but Kaiba could tell that the sentiment was real, could tell from the tone. It kind of warmed him, oddly enough…The laugh was still as annoying as hell, though.

"Whatever, Pegasus. " He rolled his eyes at the older. "Just go drink yourself into a stupor or dance or something."

A 'hmm' came from the back of the silver-haired one's throat. Then, slowly he said, "Alright. Dancing sounds fine…but you're coming with me." The last part was quick as he quickly grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him out into the middle of the room.

"WHAT-!" Kaiba was practically screaming. He tugged at his arm, trying to free himself. The man really was remarkably strong. "You're even _more _insane than I thought, if you think you'll actually be able to get me to dance with someone. I'll leave the second you release me to dance!" He was dazed, but he was definitely not going to let Pegasus try and set him up with some stupid man-trap. Pegasus may humour them, but he was _not _going to. Period.

The man looked over his shoulder at Kaiba, stopping just to the left of the centre of the floor. "Kaiba…who said that I was letting you go?" He looked amused. Kaiba just blinked. The man rephrased it. "Who said that I was setting you up to dance with a _girl_? I just said that I was making you dance." He laughed.

Kaiba blinked. "No way." He tugged at his wrist again.

"Oh, come now, Kaiba. You're here for fun just as much as anything else. You obviously have no interest in any of the business opportunities, as you have proven by brushing off everyone to walk your way. And with your disregard for both lady and drink, you have been left staring at a wall the whole evening. Come now, loosen up."

He grabbed his other hand and guided it to his waist. He then sat his other hand on the younger's shoulder. He stood a second, obviously waiting out the last few seconds of the dying song that was playing.

"Er…Pegasus." He fought down the pink that was coming to his cheeks. He'd have to tell the man; it might even let him get out of the mess he was currently in. "Pegasus, there's another reason that I haven't been dancing." Pegasus started dancing, ignoring the teen's complaints. "Pegasus!_ I can't dance!_" He nearly fell over, trying to not trip over the other man's feet. He barely kept from yelling.

Pegasus just laughed at him. "Kaiba." He said, soothingly. Seto straightened and looked at the other. "It's not that hard. Just listen to the music, clear your mind, and follow me. Okay?" He tipped his head slightly, letting a few strands of hair fall from in front of his face.

Slowly, Pegasus led him back into the movement, some unfamiliar bittersweet tone playing. Back, back, forward, forward…Left, right, left, right…A simple dance. He caught on fairly quickly. To be completely honest, Seto was having some fun in it. It was calming and Pegasus was rather graceful when dancing.

The song ended too quickly for his liking. A blonde man-trap was quick to bring herself to Pegasus' attention and make him dance with her. The man sent a soft, apologetic smile his way as the girl dragged him off.

Kaiba moved back to his place by the wall. He sat there the rest of the evening, watching all the dancers and vaguely wondering why his hand still tingled.

The next day was spent at the office, something that Kaiba would usually find, if not exactly relaxing, perhaps pleasant in it's everyday way. He had gotten quite a few people to sign him on for them due to the prior night's…_festivities_, maybe? It was certainly an odd night, for sure. He found his mind drifting and jolted when his phone rang. He grabbed up the receiver. "Kaiba," he answered.

"Oni-sama?" came the sweet voice. He relaxed back into his chair.

"Mokuba, what is it?"

"Uh…" A stutter. "Um, Seto…Er...Can you be home in time for dinner tonight?" Finally on topic.

"Oh…kay. Alright…only…"

"Yes, Big Brother?"

"When is dinner?"

* * *

**Okay, so I wrote the oneshot version of Masks. Then my mind wondered where it went from there. I'm planning on making this my first multi-chapter fanfiction. It won't be wonderful, and it will no doubt be long stretches between chapters, but my plan is to finish it and to make it as good as I can. **

**So, please review with your opinions and offer any help or thoughts that you have, okay? **

**I 'm having one little plot issue. If anyone would be interested in helping me with plotting problems, I'd love to have someone help me through this one I'm having now. Just say that you're willing to in the review please. I can't put up the next chapter until I get past it. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for nothing, guys. Oh well, love you all anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh…many people should probably be thankful for that.**

**

* * *

**

It was kind of pathetic to walk into your own home, with your own family and not have any idea about what's going on. To not even know when your own little brother eats dinner.

Kaiba walked into the house through the front door. He sat down his briefcase by the door and slipped off his coat. He hung it lightly in the coat closet and walked forward. A thought occurred to him. Now that he knew when dinner was…_where _was it?

Would Mokuba eat dinner in the main dining hall? Or would he be used to lonely meals in front of the television? Maybe somewhere else, even?

His problem was fixed when he heard a soft voice call, "In here, Nii-sama!" He walked into the main dining hall. Mokuba sat at the seat right of the head of the table. One of their few servants (1) had laid out the meal on the table.

Kaiba sat down at the head of the table. He scooted in his chair and looked at his little brother. Mokuba looked away and picked up the plate in front of him, serving himself off the table. Kaiba placed some on his plate. He sat it down, not having touched the food.

"Well, Mokuba…um. " He cleared his throat. Why was it so hard to start a conversation with his own little brother? "How is school?" That sounded pathetic on his own ears, God…

"It's fine. Um…Well, Seto, if I say something…will you promise not to get angry?" Mokuba's grey eyes came up to meet his. They looked scared and you could feel the tension pouring off him. Kaiba calmed down himself.

"Of course. You asked me here, so it must be important. What is it?" He tried to use a softer tone of voice. It seemed to work because Mokuba's posture softened in his chair.

"Well…You know how you had to go to that business party the other day?" How could he _forget_? He nodded. "That sort of made me realize just how rarely you do that kind of thing. Get away from work, that is. It's just that…you don't even leave work to eat. I don't even know if you _do_ eat. I…worry about you. And…you don't really have any friends, or, most people your age _date_, Nii-sama. Have you ever even thought about it? You deserve to have a life, too." He met his eyes again. "When we were little, you devoted your life to make sure I was okay. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry. You can relax now. You should have a life of your own." He finished his speech and started toying with some food on his plate. Silence hung in the air around them a moment.

"Mokuba…" He trailed off, a little overwhelmed. Yeah, he knew he was kind of a close in. He knew that. And he did eat and sleep little, but that was just who he was. It worried Mokuba?

"So, Nii-sama…would you please try. Just try and have some fun. Try and get away from work…for me?" He was met with his little brother looking up from under his bangs. Kaiba leaned back and brought a hand to his forehead. He sighed.

"Fine."

XxX

What the hell had he signed himself up for? He had no clue what to do. He sat in his room, his little brother having confiscated his laptop and sent him off to bed. It was actually kind of humiliating. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. He felt like some thirteen-year-old. He was being pressured to make friends and get a girlfriend. If he hadn't already promised Mokuba...

If he'd believed in God, he was pretty sure that it'd take a miracle to get him out of this mess. (2)

XxX

Kaiba stretched as he walked down the stairs, newly cleaned up. He was about to open the coat closet when he felt someone grasp his wrist. He turned around and looked at Mokuba. He raised one eyebrow in question.

"Come eat breakfast with me." _Oh. _He sighed. Eating at home, sleeping. Some part of him knew that it was wrong that these things felt wrong. (3) It would take some time for him to get used to these things…

He followed Mokuba to where they had eaten the night before. On the table this time, was a small assortment of breakfast foods. As before, Mokuba sat in his seat and started serving himself off his plate. As Kaiba sat down as well, he noted that his laptop had been placed on the table to his left. He filled his plate and started eating.

After a moment of silence, Mokuba looked up. "Hey, Seto, I was browsing the internet last night. I found out that there is going to be this masquerade thing this weekend. I think it would be cool to go to. You want to?" _Yeah, Mokuba, because you just stumbled across it. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with this plot of yours to get me out of the house and give me a 'social life'…_"Sure. I'll go, it sounds tolerable." He took a bite of some fruit. Mokuba tackled him from the side in a hug.

"Thank you, Nii-sama!" Mokuba grinned up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back a little in return. "Well, gotta go to school! I'll see you later! And come home so we can start planning costumes!"His little brother waved. The door slammed shut and Kaiba ate one last bite of breakfast. He stood up and went over to the closet. He headed off to work again, feeling vaguely better this time.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**(1)I always imagine that Kaiba wouldn't have many servants. He seems too self reliant (and paranoid).**

**(2) Sorry, but if Kaiba doesn't believe in spirits or fate, I'm pretty sure he's an atheist. No offence meant. (I'm Christian and I'm not insulted, after all.)**

**(3) I also characterize Kaiba as a workaholic who never sleeps or eats, lives off coffee, and never bothers going home. This is kind of what makes the plot.

* * *

**

**Problems figured out and I have a general sense of what I'm doing with the next chapter or so. Probably will still be an eternity before I update again. But, please tell me what you thought in a review. Thanks, "James Birdsong" for last chapter; it actually did help hurry this along. Even though it's painfully short...See you next chapter.**


End file.
